Our Moments In Time
by nejitenteji10sasu10
Summary: A collection of Gwevin oneshots... Gwen and Kevins' moments in time.
1. Chapter 1

_**Three Words**_

**GWEVIN ONESHOT ONE**

**Rating: K+**

_No. _Kevin knew that something had to be wrong with what he was doing, when he started arguing with himself. _This is wrong, it is invading somebody else's privacy, and it is WRONG._ Kevin shook his head. Evidently, eating sweet things at night made him hallucinate.

His beautiful car sped down the streets, past houses, until he found the one house he was looking for.

Gwen's.

The irritating voice came in again. _I'm telling you, this is a bad idea, and if Gwen found out what you were doing, she'd- _

_She'd totally be flattered and forgive me on the spot. _Kevin thought smugly, trying to reassure himself. The good-boy Kevin sighed and yelled. _Do you want to be KILLED, Levin?!_

Ignoring the sound as if it were just a faint buzz, Kevin got out of the car, smirking. He closed the door silently, and made his way quietly to the side of Gwen's house.

He knew where her room was, obviously. This wasn't the first time he'd been here at one in the morning. But it would be the first time that he had his plan set _in action_.

Cracking his knuckles, he started climbing up the tree which conveniently had a branch which had a branch hanging right next to her window. _This kind of thing only happens in movies. _Kevin thought, smirking. As he carefully tried to make it to Gwen's window, good-boy Kevin started ranting again. _You're going to regret this! I'm sure that when you wake up in the morning, you'll start regretting every moment you spent here!_ Ignoring his inner good boy, he successfully made it to Gwen's window.

_Now… how to open this without waking her up. _Kevin thought. He didn't want to wake up Gwen. But he did want to slip something under her pillow. Doing this was a suicide mission already. Sighing, he carefully slid the window open. Pausing at the windowsill, he looked at Gwen.

Gwen was tossing and turning in her bed, mumbling. Concerned, and without making any noise, he crept closer to her bedside, wanting to hear what she was saying.

"Mmmm… no… take me… just… mmmm…" her eyebrows were furrowed together, just like how they were when she was thinking, or when she was in trouble.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a square of white paper. He played with it a bit in his hands, and then, quietly, slipped it under Gwen's pillow.

He turned around to give her a last look, and crept back to the open window.

"Kevin…"

He froze. He turned around to face whatever horror Gwen was about to make him face for sneaking into her room, and saw that she was asleep. Confused, Kevin went back to her bedside, and sat down next to the bed, to listen to what else she had to say.

"Not Kevin… take me… but don't take Kevin…" Gwen begged in her sleep, tossing and turning.

Kevin in took a deep breath, and smiled a bit. _So she _does_ dream of me. Sweet. _

"I'll do anything… mmmmm… just not Kevin…"a tear slid down her cheek. Without thinking, Kevin reached his hand out, and slid his thumb over her cheek to wipe away the tear.

The moment his hand got in contact, though, her eyes snapped open.

_Uh-oh…_Kevin bit his lip. He watched as Gwen's dark eyes switched from shock, to confusion, to suspicion, then finally, anger. But before she could rant on him, he placed both of his hands on her mouth to keep her from talking. "Look. Don't say anything." He thought for a moment. "Please." Gwen rolled her eyes. "I have a really, really, really good explanation for what I'm doing right now. Can you listen?"

He slowly removed his hands. "You're lucky I was half-asleep. I should've screamed." Gwen narrowed her eyes at him.

"But I-"

Gwen cut him off, sighing. "What are you _doing_ in my room, Kevin?"

Placing his hand awkwardly at the back of his head, he looked at the ceiling. "Check under your pillow."

Without making her eyes leave his, she sat up and slowly reached under her pillow. Her eyes widened a bit as she felt the square of paper. Gwen's eyes suddenly turned mischievous as she fingered the paper between her left index finger and thumb. "I haven't lost any teeth yet, Mr. Tooth Fairy."

Kevin rolled his eyes, still half kneeling, half sitting, next to her bedside. "Very funny." He looked at her again. "Just read it, wouldja?"

Complying, Gwen slowly unfolded the paper, curiousity getting the best of her.

Realizing that this should be the time to break the ice, Kevin smirked. "So… what _were_ you dreaming about earlier, huh?"

Gwen gasped, and a blush spread throughout her face, visible even in the dark. She turned to him, forgetting about the paper. "What? I… I had no dream. Actually." She mumbled, at a loss for words for a minute.

At this, Kevin grinned even harder. "You talk when you sleep. It's kinda…" he paused for the right word. "Cute, seriously."

The blush on Gwen's face became redder. She groaned a bit. "What did you hear, Kevin?"

"Well, you were all, 'Not Kevin, not Kevin, take me but not Kevin…' y'know." Kevin shrugged.

Gwen bit her lip and blushed harder. "Well."

Being considerate, Kevin gave a little half-shrug. "Are you gonna read or am I just gonna spend the rest of the night in your room?"

"Read." Gwen said, smirking at him, traces of her blush not there anymore. Her hands quickly unfolded the paper again and her eyes raced across the paper as she read.

_**-Gwen,**_

_**Uh, hey. You're probably wondering how I got up here, but well… explanations later.**_

_**Look, I didn't write this to talk about the weather. I have a point in this letter, and I hope you don't judge me.**_

_**I know that I make you mad sometimes, but I mean, I just want your attention. Cuz… (I don't know if I said the next part right) well, I care about you. A lot.**_

_**And I don't want you to get hurt. There are three words I could write right now, but… I'd rather say them to you, in person…? **_

_**Anyway, I hope you understand why I wrote this. See ya tomorrow.**_

_**-Kevin.**_

_**P.S. don't say anything to me about this while Ben's there.**_

Gwen sighed a bit as she reached the last part. "Kevin, that's so swee-" she paused to look at Kevin, but was startled to see that he wasn't there. "Kevin?" she whispered, staring at the space where he had been previously occupying. Getting out of bed, she went to the open window, and peeked out just in time to see two familiar headlights speed down the street.

Smiling slightly to herself, she leaned on the windowsill, elbows leaning, with her hands cupping her chin. "Thank you, Kevin…" she whispered, as the wind carried away her thanks.

_**SHOT ONE OF MY AIM OF ONE HUNDRED, COMPLETE!**_

_**I got this idea (the talking while sleeping thing, anyway, the rest just came to me) from Twilight, you know, how Edward listens to Bella sleep-talk, and thought it was cute for Gwen and Kevin. **_

_**I'm thinking a love-hate kind of thing for them, next?**_

_**I take requests, just PM or send it via REVIEW.**_

_**THANKS~**_

_**And tell me, please, if I need to do anything to improve.**_


	2. Indirect Kissing

_**Indirect Kissing**_

**GWEVIN ONESHOT TWO**

**Rating: K+**

_Did we just – but she must've known that – did I just do that? _Kevin tossed and turned in his bed that night. It was the night after they fought Darkstar, also known as the guy who stole Gwen away from him, even though he didn't want to admit it, and also the night when he was thinking over what had happened. Clearly.

And his replay of that night's events stopped (starting from when that Magister guy took his badge) abruptly when, at first sight, an insignificant detail got his interest.

The soda.

Sure, sure, he remembered when Gwen had offered him something to drink, and well, he fast-forwarded to when she grabbed his hand through the stainless steel. It was like when he had been hit in the back by the Highbreed. It just hit him.

The soda.

Kevin scowled. _But that's not what happened, right?_ Of course, Kevin's wondering if that was the night that he had received his very first kiss.

_HOLD IT!_ Kevin yelled inside his head. _We didn't kiss… or did we? _He closed his eyes, replaying the event in his head.

"_It's not a smoothie." She teased him, shaking the paper cup with her hand. "Regular soda, see?" she smiled, and took a sip._

_Kevin smiled back at her and took the cup. "Thanks." Then he took a sip._

Forcing his eyes open, he was hit with dead realization. _I indirectly KISSED Gwen! I indirectly kissed GWEN! What the heck!?_

And thus, Kevin spends the rest of the night stressing over his first indirect kiss.

Gwen, however, realized from the very moment he took a sip. Being a girl, you know. She still thought about it as she star gazed from her window, playing with a strand of her hair. _Indirect kissing…_ she mused in her head. _Is this counted as my first kiss? Well, I'm sure that Kevin didn't know… if he did, he'd… well, there'd be a reaction, obviously…_ she smiled a bit. She remembered those other bits of the previous night too, like when Kevin rolled over her to save her from the Highbreed… and Ben told her of when Michael (the guy who she used to date) revealed himself, and Kevin accidentally slipped by saying, 'the guy who stole Gwen from-'… the time when she placed her hands around his face, concrete falling off of him from the force of the Highbreed's attack… and she'd never forget when Kevin leaned towards her… and when they were about to kiss… for real.

She hadn't noticed that a dreamy smile had spread across her face. Still thinking, she continued. _What if the Highbreed never came? Would it have happened…? Would I be sitting here, thinking about my first kiss, instead of my first indirect kiss? Or would I have shyed away, or if Kevin leaned away at the last second… would I be heartbroken by now?_

Gwen sighed, staring at the skies. "It's hopeless." She said, thinking aloud. _Guess I'll just have to wait… when it won't be indirect kissing anymore…_

_**SHOT TWO OF MY AIM OF ONE HUNDRED, COMPLETE!**_

_**Yeah, I just finished watching that episode, and it was my sister who pointed out the 'indirect kissing' part. That was one of my fave parts in that episode, not counting the ones that Gwen mentioned, especially the last one. Mmmm… that was so sweet!**_

_**Don't forget, review, and tell me if I'm as horrible as I think I am! Hahaha!**_


End file.
